Many electronic devices may install several application programs, and some of the application programs may be more active and need continuity of use, such as chatting application programs and gaming application programs. Typically, electronic device may enter a screen locked status or a sleep mode when not operated for a predetermined period of time. In the screen locked status or the sleep mode, internet data may be limited to these application programs, which may cause chatting messages to linger or downloadings to be interrupted, and this provides a bad user experience.